Bonjour, Adieu
by Hearts Aria Productions
Summary: He was a soldier against the throne, a crowned prince secretly in hiding. She was a victim of the war, forced to live in the emperor's prison and to never leave. And this is their story
1. Chapter 1

It was a failed mission, something you miscalculated or a factor you forgot to take into account. Whatever it was, you were cornered and panicked. The only option? Self destruct your knightmare frame and maybe take out some of Cornelia's men and give the black knights a chance to escape. There was a hot flash and the explosion engulfed you.

You didn't expect to wake up, and if you did, you would be waking up on the other side. You opened your eyes to a gentle blue room illuminated with sunlight from a tall Victorian window. The air was fresh with the added tint of newly picked flowers. The only sound you could hear was the rustling of the curtains blowing in the wind. You tried to get up, but a terrible pain in your side and a throbbing in your head prevented you from doing so, you collapsed again on the bed, the pain obscuring your vision. Your hand felt around your waist, a thick bandaging was keeping you from falling apart, you felt for the part where you knew Cornelia shot you earlier before the knightmare frame self destruction, but a hand grabbed yours and removed it. "What did you do? You reopened your wound, you've given me a lot of trouble, now I have to re-bandage it." At a time like this all you could manage to say was "I'm sorry". You couldn't see her face, but you felt her touch and smell her scent as she lifted your head held a glass of water to your lips. "You should drink." you obeyed her orders and felt slightly better. "Now don't move even though this might be a little painful." she said as she began removing the bandages from your side. "Where am I? This pain tells me I'm alive, but you have to be an angel and this place must be heaven." She laughed "You are very much alive, this place is the Chateau de Darcy, a place for wounded soldiers, like yourself, to get better and relax before they have to return to their service." "What soldiers do you serve? Do you work for Britannia?" you asked between gritted teeth as dabbed alcohol on your wound. "This Chateau is for any soldier that is hurt, we have no enemies and no allies. Anyone that is injured can come here and feel safe. I have no obligations to the king, just to the souls of the fallen that need my attention, like yourself." "I like that answer, what s your name?" she laughed "You sure talk a lot for someone who had two bullets in his side and a head concussion." "I'll stop if you want me to." "If you can, please stop, I wouldn't want you to strain yourself." You did as she told you, but your curiosity peaked as to what kind of girl she was. The silence that surrounded the both of you didn't bother you much, you just enjoyed being treated by her affections as she wiped the sweat off your body with a damp towel, you fell asleep to that soft touch.

The next time you woke up, it was to a cold hand sweeping across your face and rousing you from your rest. When you opened your eyes you came face to face with a women in her mid thirties. "Good morning sunshine! Glad you finally decided to wake up, you've slept for so long I didn't want you to get bed sores." She smelled of clean laundry and soap, and her hands were rough and icy. "Whats the matter young man? You look at me as if you're expecting someone else, am I no good?" "Thats not it at all madame, are you the one who has taken care of me all this time?" "Me and my three other sisters Rae, Ann, and Lynn run this chateau with our niece Alessandra and we all look after the patients equally. But the person who was worried sick about you was my little niece Alessandra, she checked up on you every morning, afternoon, and evening. I suspect its her you want to thank and not us old ladies." You kissed her hand "Old you are not, but beautiful and kind, definitely." She laughed "I am old enough to be your mother." Madame Stella gave you a tour of the chateau. It was a big grand house on top of a hill overlooking a field of grass and wildflowers, it was a place that was almost off the map, under clear and beautiful skies where no planes flew. This was the most peaceful place on earth you thought, and with the nicest people. Madame Stella introduced you to her sisters when you happened across them around the house, Madame Ann the chef, Madame Rae the nurse, and Madame Lynn the head of the house. They were all very nice, but you wanted to meet Alessandra so badly, it read all over your face. "Hey Lynn, where did Aless go?" Madame Stella asked on your behalf. Madame Lynn tapped her finger on her lip "I believe she went out to pick some fresh flowers for the young man here." Madame Stella pushed you towards the backdoor to the field "Why don't you go look for her? I think Lynn is going to need my help here." You obeyed and walked out the door, embracing the natural and pure landscape before you, the skies, the fields of grass and flowers, the white clouds, warm sunlight, the cool wind, and the pair of blue translucent eyes gazing up at you.

_She has a basket full of flowers in one hand and another one to keep the wind from blowing her long blonde hair in her face. She smiled, and then you smiled, for the first and only time in your life you had fallen in love._


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to say thank you and offer help at the same time made you mess up both. You took a rushed step forward and your knees gave out, so you slipped down the small slope right in front of Alessandra! She caught you in her arms but gravity ultimately took the both of you down. You ended up on top of her after knocking her basket clear out of her arms and flowers covered the both of you. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to be so clumsy. I mean I'm usually not like this, but are you okay?" you inquired. She swept her hair out of her face and brushed a couple flower petals off her neckline and beamed up at you with sultry eyes, not a single expression but joy on her face. "If you have the strength to force me to the ground like this, you must be getting better. I'm glad your health has returned so quickly, Lelouch." She startled you, not only because she was so breathtaking but she knew your name. "Don't be so supraised, you mumbled in your sleep a lot. You always mentioned Nunnally and Suzaku, but you talked about C.C the most." "C.C is just a friend, a really weird friend but just a friend, not my girlfriend or anything." she smiled once before averting her eyes. You got off of her and she grabbed her basket where only two flowers remained intact. "Sorry about these flowers, you must have spent all morning picking them." "I rather these flowers be ruined then to let you slip through my arms, I will pick new ones because they were originally meant for you anyways." With a polite nodd she turned to where she came from and headed into the fields. You grabbed her hand, she turned around supraised and her shining eyes almost made you forget your words "Can I come with you?" you asked. "What part about picking flowers are you interested in?" she asked amused. "The part where I get to watch you, and admire you next to the roses." She pretended to think for a moment "If you think you can keep up, lets go now." she took your hand and ran away from house toward the taller grass with the clouds and open sky watching over you, as you fled away with this angelic beauty, hand in hand, hearts pounding and sights looking ahead.

She ran and ran without looking back, never letting go of your hand. You almost wondered if she had any idea where she was taking you. "When I say jump, you have to jump, alright?" "Why? Where are we going? This is really confusing- " "Jump!" You did as you were told and next minute you knew you were jumping from the top of a hill and rolling to the bottom cushioned by soft grass and accompanied by the laughter of Aless. You landed on your back while Aless laid on her stomach laughing and flipping the hair out of her face. "Don't tell me that wasn't fun." she said. "Fun? More like painful if you ask me." Aless touched your side where your wound was and she touched your head, her hand caressed the side of your head "Forgive me, I forgot you are still healing, are you alright?" Her touch made you melt, you touched her hand on the side of your face and nuzzled into it "I have my own personal nurse here, as long as you're with me I'll be fine." She pulled her hand away and cast her eyes away from you "I brought you here so you could look and see these flowers." You didn't have to get up but surrounding your arms and legs and even right next to your cheek were millions of the colorful plants. They weren't fancy and big flowers, rather small and puny, but they were beautiful just because they were natural and yet something you had never seen before just like the girl who adored them. And she adored them endlessly, she looked at them with affection and they made her smile as she stroked the petals, but whenever she smiled there was also a sadness in her eyes like a guilt that came with her joy. She turned to you, supraised you were staring at her. "Why do you keep looking at me like that? You act as if you've never seen a girl before." "There are a lot of girls where I come from but I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you, with a classical beautiful face, starlit eyes, and natural charm, I can't help myself." She scooted closer to you "If they're not like me, what are girls like where you come from?" "They're boring and stuck up and kind of clingy, and to me, they kind of all look the same because I go to a boarding school and all the girls wear the same uniform." "A part time student and a part time soldier? How dedicated, you must be tired all the time." she asked intrigued. You shrugged "Not really, school is not much hard work, in fact sometimes its so boring I feel like I come out getting dumber." Alessandra laid down on her side, close to you, and listened intently "What is school like? Is it fun?" You laughed at her "You act like you've never been to school before." But she wasn't laughing with you "What? You've never been to a school before? How is that possible?" you asked. "Don't think I'm stupid or anything, just because I didn't go to school doesn't mean I can't read, write, and speak French, Britannian, Japanese, Chinese fluently. I bet I know as much as you do without school." You turned on your side and faced her "Its still weird though, makes me think that you haven't been a lot of places." She smiled that sad smile again "You're right, I haven't been to many places. I have never left here." "Never?" she shook her head "There is so much for you to see! Things change everyday and you would be amazed at all the technology. After I get better the first thing I'm going to do is to take you to the city." "I would like that very much." she replied, but something in her tone told you that would never happen. "You can't go with me, can you?" she shook her head. "I will never see a real school or the city or anything beyond this land because I am bound here forever." "Are you being punished? who is making you stay here?" "It is the punishment I must bear for my father's actions against the monarchy of Britannia during the Fourth Great Revolution in France, he tried to overthrow the monarchy and restore our country to its great glory but he was unsuccessful and the king had him executed for treason. The emperor spared me because I was a young girl, but I will always have to remain here on the edge of society."

You rolled onto your back and clenched your fists over your forehead, and let out a long angry sigh "The emperor is a horrible man, he ruins lives of innocent people day after day without realizing the consequence of his actions while people like you are forced to live in his mistakes." Aless patted you on the head and your fists came undone "Its okay, I'm not so miserable, I have loving aunts to take care of me and plenty of fresh air and food. Considering what he did to countless others I am pretty lucky I think." You stroked her face and the both of you talked and talked all afternoon long, you never got tired of the sound of her voice and she never got tired of yours. It was dark and you could barely see Alessander in front of you, when you suggested heading back. On the way back she was more quiet and held your hand loosely. The fireflies lit the way and whispered your thoughts to her because sometimes in their light, you could make out the slim crescent of her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Time seemed to slow down at the Chateau de Darcy. The days were long and filled with nothing to do. Although it gave you enough time to think about the Black Knights, Cornelia, Geass, and other things, you decided not to. You dedicated most of your time to being around Alessandra, or at least trying to. She didn't notice you much, or at least tried not to notice you at all. But to you, the most important thing was to get her attention, you had to get her to notice you. Early one morning, you went into Aunt Ann's garden and picked a handful of the most beautiful flowers, which you thought would be romantic to leave in Alessandra's room. At first you knocked, but then you realized, it was already open, and you let yourself in. Her room was clad with pictures and paintings on the wall. The paintings were mostly of landscapes and nature, and the pictures were mostly those of her and her four aunts. Except one of them. One of them was a picture of Alessandra in the arms of a tall blonde man with blue eyes and that signature smirk, she was looking at him with her sky blue eyes, reflecting all the love she had to give. This man, in a military uniform was younger than the last time you saw him, but his cockiness shone through the picture, it was your brother Clovis.

You could not begin to understand what this meant. What was his relationship with Alessandra? You stared and stared at that picture, you didn't hear the door clicking and the patter of footsteps, someone walking in. "Lelouch?" you turned, Aless had a towel wrapped around her and her damp hair stuck to her pale skin, fresh droplets of water still on her slender neck. "I apologize for not being here, I was in the shower. Is there something you need?" you couldn't find the words, and your thoughts jumbled inside your head, she was practically naked in front of you. She came closer and closer, you stopped her advances and thrust the flowers in her face. You watched as her expression changed from confusion to a smile. "These are beautiful, are they from Aunt Ann's garden?" you nodded. "Thats very thoughtful, fresh roses in the morning, no one has done that for me." "Not even Clovis?" as soon as you said that you wish you didn't. Her eyes showed her deep sadness despite her pained efforts to smile through "I shouldn't have asked you that, I'm sorry. You don't have to answer me." She looked past you to the picture on the wall "Much time has passed since I heard the news of his death, I need to look past it eventually." She sounded brave, but you knew she was torn on the inside. "So that's why you always have that sad smile." She turned away from you "I don't know what you're talking about." "You always avoid looking me in the eye, everytime you start to smile you stop yourself and your eyes get all sad. Because you're thinking of him." you paused and gauged her expression, "you loved him didn't you?" "Its that and among other things too." "What other things?" you asked. "Its because I'm scared of you Lelouch." "Scared of me? What did I do?" "The same things Clovis did when he was here. You remind me of him, the confidence you have, the way you go about doing things, and especially the way you both manage to steal my heart so fast." "I thought you didn't like me at all, you always avoided me so much." "Then I have done a good job. I promised myself after Clovis I would never fall in love with your kind again." "What do you mean my kind?" she laughed a soft laugh then covered her face with her hand "The kind who can never stay, but just the kind of person I can't help but falling in love with. The kind who makes me happy promises but then leave and never come back, that's the kind of people you soldiers are, all of you." You drew her close and removed her hands from her face. "Look at me, I am not Clovis, I am not anyone else, I am Lelouch Lamperouge and I will never do anything to hurt you. I will never break your heart or leave you as long as you need me. As a solider, upon my honor, I promise you that."

You cuffed her face in your hands and kissed her forehead before pulling her close to yours. You rested your forehead on hers and traced her neck and jawline with your fingers. "I want to love you, but only if you want me to. Will you give me a chance?" you whispered. "Even if I say no, I know you wouldn't stop." your fingers found her chin and tilted her head slightly back "Just push me away when you want me to stop." A pound on the door and a crude and shrill voice yelled through the barrier "Alessandra? Were you suppose to work in the garden today or was I?" "I'll do it Aunt Rae." "Well hurry up, the tomatoes aren't going to pick themselves!" Then she left. You and Alessandra both started breathing again. She put your finger over his lips. "You heard her, I have to get dressed and get to work now. And you should probably be in your room when Aunt Rae does room checks." Reluctantly you let go and turned the other way as so she could get dressed. When she finished, she turned and noticed you laying on her bed, half asleep, staring at her with a dreamy look fixed on her. She laughed and came to sit on the edge of the bed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" You smirked and grabbed her collar, Pulling her down to your face and then you planted a kiss on her lips. You could feel her heart beating against your chest, or maybe it was just yours? A sneaky hand slipped around Aless's waist and behind her neck, afraid she would escape you, you held her tightly and pressed her body close to yours. She laid her hands on your chest, and melted into your kiss. Aunt Rae knocked on the door again and shouted Alessandra's name repeatedly, so you had to end it here. She smiled and touched your cheek tenderly, she was out of breath, as were you. Without a word, she slipped to the door, but not without casting a loving look over her shoulder to you.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the span of weeks, your romance with Alessandra bloomed and thrived. You occupied all her time as she did yours, you thought of her non-stop and hoped she thought of you too. There was no one you could have loved more and no one you wanted to be with, this was the happiest time of your life.

It was noon, Aless was doing her routine of sweeping the kitchen. You were seated nearby on the reading bench by the window, with a book in your hands, and your eyes planted firmly on Aless. She tried to ignore you, but everytime she looked up and met your eyes, she couldn't help but smile and blush. "Stop staring will you? You're distracting me." "Good, I want your attention all on me, all the time." She turned her back to you "You act as if you didn't have it already." You were ready to get up and cross the room, grab Aless around the waist and twirl her around and kiss her all over. As you got up, Madame Ann came in the room, you quickly sat back down. "Oh here you here Lelouch, good news my boy, great news! We've looked over your progress and you can be discharged from here as soon as possible! Have you made any phone calls to any family or friends to come pick you up? Why don't I get a phone book for you, I'll be right back." Aless didn't say a word and she had stopped her sweeping. Her hands gripped the broom relentlessly and she head dipped down a little. You could barely construct your thoughts around the idea of leaving her "Aless, I-" "Its okay, you don't have to say anything, we both knew this day would come eventually, right?" Aunt Ann rushed back in the room with the phone and the phone-book and watched as you searched and dialed. There were many people that you couldn't call, but you finally settled on your old and most reliable friend, Suzaku. Arrangements were prepared and you would leave tomorrow morning.

A time limit was now placed on your time here and you needed nothing more than to be with Aless. But she avoided you at all costs. She abandoned her routines to not run into you, she skipped her meals to avoid seeing you. At midnight, laying in your bed alone, your heart was pounding out of your chest with desire and pain! Your mind was restless. You did the only thing you knew to ease your pain. You had to see Aless right this second. Your door was locked from the outside, the only way out was through the window. You climbed through the window, scaled the building until you could find the window to Aless's room.

Now that you were here, outside her window at the dark hours of midnight, you thought to yourself, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Alessandra flung open the window and threw a book at you "You creep! What are you trying to go!" The first book missed but the shoe hit you in the head and you exclaimed in pain. For a second your hand slipped and you would have fallen, but Aless grabbed you and tried to save you. You wrapped your arms around her and pushed into her window, pinning her to the floor. "Get off of me!" She yelled. You placed your hand over her mouth "Don't wake the house now. If only you could see how romantic this is." She began punching you in the chest and kneeing you in the stomach to get you off "This isn't romantic at all, that was a stupid move that you pulled!" She pushed you off of her and walked to the other side of the room. "So you are avoiding me." "If you can see that, then leave me alone." You grabbed her hand and turned her around to face you for a long time, then you placed a soft kiss on her forehead, she gripped your shirt and buried her face in your chest. "I'm a difficult person to be around all the time, I know, but I can't help getting like this when you tell me you're going to leave so soon." You smiled "Yeah, you are a difficult person to be around, you get mad at me so easily and then you deal with your frustration by avoiding me and ignoring me. Sometimes you and me fight for whole days and we can't agree on most things." She gave you a hard shove and went to the other end of the room. "But then you'll give me that smile and I'll melt and forget everything. Or you'll come right behind me and wrap your arms around me all cute like, or I'll hear your voice and you'll be saying something cute and I just melt and I remember why I love you so much. She placed her hands over her face, and you swooped in, putting her against the wall "Do you love me?" you asked. "You can't ask me that." She said. "Do you love me?" you asked more harshly. She shook her head vigorously "No!" you smirked and slammed her more forcibly into the wall, "I'll ask again, do you love me?"

Sometime during the whole ordeal, your shirt had slipped off your shoulders, her hair had become a messy ponytail and as you kissed her neck, you released her hair clip and let her hair fall across your face, tickling your cheek. "Do you love me?" you asked. She shook her head, covering her mouth with both her hands. You worked your way through her clothes "Do you love me?" She bit her lip and you seized her by the wrist and pinned them to the wall above her head, it was getting hot with your bodies so close together and by now you were panting as much as she was. You continued to kiss her and touch her body in ways you only imagined in dreams. To your every touch she flinched and squirmed almost letting out delicate noises that might disclose her pleasure. She kept her voice quiet, very quiet, and denied you the pleasure you needed. You kissed her on the lips and listened to her moan into your lips and felt her wrists struggling to be free from your hands. He thin wrists slipped through your hands and she instantly flung her arms around your neck, kissing you back with much vigor. You smiled "Do you love me?" she laughed, almost breathless "I love you." She kissed you again and wrapped her legs around your waist "Lelouch, I love you." You carried her to the bed and under the covers, smiling, and laughing in hushed voices, you loved her and received all the love she gave to you.


	5. Chapter 5

In the early hours of dawn, you woke up feeling the warmth of a body curled up next to you, a warm hand in yours. You didn't move, you didn't want to wake your sleepy angel, you wanted to let her sleep in just for a little while. You stroked her cheeks and ran your fingers through her long golden hair, knowing that tomorrow you would not get a chance like this. Soon, the early rays of the sun had began to penetrate through the window and you woke Aless up. "Wake up my love, wake up." you planted small kisses all over her face and her neck until she captured your face and kissed you on the lips "I'm awake now." She stretch her arms and kept them raised above her head while you propped your head up on one hand and looked down on her with a smile. "Are you alright?" you asked "Why wouldn't I be? Its not like you were something I couldn't handle." You playfully skimmed the top of her thigh with your fingers and she pounced on top of you "What a tease you are." "Me? You're the one who is on top of me as of this moment." She smirked and you couldn't help blurting out your thoughts "And what will I do tomorrow, and for the rest of my life if I can't see your face?" "You'll live on, there are many girls out there in the world. You'll find a girl who can give you everything, whom you can see everyday, and later marry, a girl you can start a family with and have children and live happily together. You'll find someone really nice, Lelouch, you will." Tears had started streaking down Alessandra's face, you wiped them away "I'm a very lucky man, I don't have to look any further, because the girl I want to do all that with is right here, in my arms." you smiled "If you would just ask me to stay with you, I would do it. Can you imagine it? You and me, together all the time. We'll sleep together and wake up like this every morning, we'll eat our meals together and I'll help out with you and your aunts. Then I'll lay in your lap under that shady tree and we'll read E.E Cummings and Frost. Isn't that what you want?" An understanding shone on her face and she smiled, exuberating mature confidence "That's exactly what I want, and that's the very reason I never asked you to stay. Its all I ever wanted, but its not the type of life you're destined for Lelouch. There aren't many kinds of people like you left in this world. You're the kind of person that has good intentions and a good heart. I know you'll get very far in life and if I held you down, I would be very disappointed in myself." You buried your face into her neck and breathed in her scent "I can't live without you." She climbed out of bed with the blankets wrapped around her like a dress and began to gather clothes for you in the closet. You dressed in silence, Alessandra buttoned your shirt for you and helped you put on your jacket. As she was trying to get dressed, you tried the best you could to help, though your best attempts ended up more in the undressing direction. When Alessandra had finished dressing herself there was the sound of an air craft outside, Suzaku had arrived.

Madame Ann, Madame Aimie, Madame Rae, and Madame Lynn came out to see you off with lots of breads, fruits, and flowers. It fell to the misfortune of your dear friend Suzaku to load on everything they had to give him. All of Alessandra's aunts wished you luck in life and much health and you couldn't help giving each and every one of them a hug to thank them for everything they did for you. But saying goodbye to the madames or the fresh air and open skies wasn't nearly the hardest part. You held Alessandra's hands in yours and rested your forehead against hers "I hope you didn't forget anything here." she said "Don't worry I didn't forget, but if I did I'll always send for it later." "People that leave here never come back, when you leave it'll be like we never existed. We have no coordinates, we have no address, its like we don't exist. Its like I don't exist." You wrapped your arms around her "If you say stuff like that, how will I ever leave?" "Lelouch, we have to go now! We have to be back by noon at the latest." Suzaku called from the air craft "But I have to go don't I?" "It would be the best." You gave her a kiss on the forehead "And we'll never see each other again?" She smiled "Its just how things have to be." She walked you to Suzaku and watched you with a sad smile as you boarded the aircraft. You waved one last time to Alessandra, "Goodbye, my love." you whispered. "Goodbye, Lelouch." the aircraft started and the wind generated blew threw the flowers and the tall grass, made the clothes lines shake and the curtains tremble. Her golden locks danced away from her face and you could see the tears and sadness in her blue eyes. "Lelouch!" She didn't need to say another world, you jumped out of the air craft and landed on the ground below, then you ran towards her and caught her in your arms. You smiled and closed the space between you and Alessandra "You're so silly, did you think I could leave without kissing your cute face one more time?" "Lelouch, you big dummy! I really love you!" You smiled and cradled her face "Yeah I know, I love you even more."

The emperor, your old man, he really was cruel. Creating this imaginary world, and condemning Alessandra to live here and never leave, to never know anything about the world and the people that lived in it. Sometimes, though he would send messengers, like you and like Clovis to visit her. And they would fall in love with her and she would give them her heart, and then they would leave, because none ever could stay to be with her. It was a very cruel thing to do to an innocent girl, but it wasn't just her punishment, it was yours too, you would always be thinking of Alessandra for the rest of your life. Not one day goes by that you didn't think what it would have been like if you stayed with her. But everyday you were reminded of what you were fighting for, what Zero and the black knights were trying to achieve, a better world so people like Alessandra wouldn't suffer anymore.

_You never loved anyone ever again, your heart left in the hands of the girl who tended flowers and lived alone in a imaginary world._


End file.
